Stable Boy
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Kurt Hummel, stable boy, works for two weeks at the Anderson's wealthy 1.5million property to help his sick father. Blaine can't get enough of the beautiful blue-eyed beauty. On the weekends, they escape discreetly to the lake to get away from the troubles of Robert Anderson. But, is Blaine brave enough to admit how he feels? Klaine. Samcedes. Brittana. Anderpez siblings. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, here's yet another idea I had whirling around in my brain since December 2014!. It takes place in the 1950's. Kurt is a 16-year old stable boy, working for the Anderson's $1.2 million property. Blaine and Santana are, indeed, siblings in this, because I've always loved the idea of them being related. If not for Glee canon, I think they could be. I hope you enjoy this. Right now, I'm planning on this being a one-shot. (Unless, knowing me sometimes, I come up with more ideas for this specific fic itself.) Read on! And please feel free to follow, favorite, alert, or review. :)

Stable Boy

Blaine Anderson stepped out early Saturday morning, feeling the chilly cold air hit his face. He smiled, breathing in the air of fresh, cut grass, the distant smell of horses, and his nearby pasture of his father's $1.2 million weathly property, setting on a 10-acre homestead. Cows could be seen in the distance, grazing around, as they enjoyed eating green grass, or barrels of hay. Over and off to the left, a horse stable was seen, standing since Robert Anderson's father passed down this enitre property to said father. The Anderson's loved their homestead, taking proper care of it daily, to keep up the sometimes tedious, but profitable work loads. Robert and Maria Anderson adored their two horses. Betsy, a Palomino, was gentle and sweet and mostly loved by everyone. She was relatively calm.

Lancelot was a different story. Still training in process, the brown horse _could be_ aggressive, but usually, and only, if frightened. Blaine worked everyday on working with the horse, and he loved doing it. It was not a chore, but perhaps, a pastime or a leisure activity of his.

The Anderson's have owned this property, inheirited from Blaine's grandfather, for ten years. After George Anderson passed away from heart failure, he left a pretty self-explanitory will. From this property to a couple million dollars, you could _definitely_ say the Anderson's had it made. They were happy, for the most part. Robert left at the crack of dawn, every morning, to go to work. He works Monday's through Friday's, bringing home the money. Maria Anderson was the housewife, taking care of both Santana and Blaine since they were born, of course. Both are now in high school; both studying hard and making good grades.

Blaine was talkative, but anyone WOULD be, if you gave them an interesting subject they _loved_ to talk about for hours on end.Blaine interests were hanging with his best friend, Sam Evans, (when he wasn't studying tediously on weekends for final tests, usually on Mondays for most of his subjects), reading, and he _loved_ working on cars. He hoped one day he could make money in the mechanical occupation. He'd be good at it; for most summer days he could be found out front working on an old beat up 1952 Chevy Mustang, a pale blue in color. He was so dapper, a gentleman and very kind. Sometimes, he could be a little _too_ straight-forward. He loved to read, and often talked to Sam about his current books he was engulfed in nightly, quietly reading under his large dark blue duvet when everyone else was fast asleep.

Santana was very sarcastic...she was known for her crude humor, but when out in public, often put her _practised good manners_ to use. People _adored_ Santana. Her parents don't know she's gay, sneaking away sometime during the weekend, (usually Saturday mornings, arriving back at the homestead at noonish) to go see Brittany Pierce down by the lake. Maria has talked with her daughter about this, having a completely open mind to this discussion, and has come to accept her choices. Maria had _no problem_ with Santana, as long as she was happy. And she _did_ seem happy, for the most part. Brittany went to her school, too. Maria keeps quite about the subject, ecspecially in front of Robert. Robert was known to be very stern and demanding. He believed in proper discipline and well-behaved manners.

Blaine hasn't told anyone of his... _feelings_ about other boys, except his trustworthy sister. She could keep his secret safe, because she _knows_ and _feels_ exactly the same way. Blaine was only 18, but he would question why he felt _butterflies_ around boys, instead of girls. He'd remember feeling this way for quite some time, but never really paid attention to it.

Chanelle came up to Blaine's leg, purring immediately, probably wanting food or to be held. He grinned and picked up the gentle and sweet tabby cat, and stroked her fur as he looked beyond the horizon. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Burt Hummel's car was most _certainly not_ in their driveway that early morning. Burt Hummel came to help Robert; to work in the barn, tending both horses, and to feed the cows. It was sort of a payback when Robert's car was having problems one night, while it was pouring rain. He happened to stop right in front of Burt Hummel Tires & Lube, needing assistance right away. Burt only worked in his garage a couple days a week, if he wasn't helping with Kurt's home-schooling. After Elizabeth died of cancer when Kurt was 8, Burt decided to home-school his son, and just do the best he can, with just the two of them now.

So, about an hour later, with new brake fluid and new tires, Robert was set off home, carefully pocketing Burt Hummel's card in his expensive brown vests' pocket. The next day, he called Burt and offered him to help for extra cash. They needed it.

Kurt's passions were music and dance; he _loved_ drawing different fashion ideas in his spare time, when he wasn't working on school work. He, too, made good grades, and was very intelligent. He hasn't sung since his mother died only because it brought on fresh tears. Elizabeth used to sing to Kurt before bedtime every night, her usual tune, "When You Wish Upon A Star", leaving a content and snoring boy fast asleep.

Blaine's gaze wandered to the stables, then headed back inside, gently cradling Chanelle. "Papa?" Blaine called out, putting down the whimpering and hungry cat. He made her food bowl, and then proceeded to look for his father.

"In here, son."

Blaine walked into the kitchen to find his father neatly preparing his tie, with a smile. "Morning papa."

"Good morning, son." He replied, as he got ready for work.

"Burt's car is not here?" Blaine question, sitting down at their table.

"Oh, Blaine, he has some health issues right now. His doctor ordered for him to stay on bed rest for two weeks, for he is not feeling well."

"W-Who must help the horses while I'm away at school?"

"His son, Kurt is temorarily helping us. I must go, I'm running a little late. They called me in today. Be proper for your mother today, please." He said, giving Blaine a kiss on his forehead.

Blaine nodded as his father grabbed his briefcase, wallet, and keys, and headed out. Chanelle quietly mewed after she ate her food, and settled down for her morning nap.

Blaine shrugged, and got up with a smile on his face.

Santana came thumping loudly down the stairs. "Good morning, brother." She said cheerfully, pecking his cheek.

Blaine looked at her warily. "And to you, sister. What's got you so happy on this fine morning?"

"I must go see Brittany today, down by the lake." She whispered, looking around, for fear their father would overhear. "I miss her, Blaine."

"Father isn't here. He had to go to work today. Go. Go see her. And have fun, San." Blaine said with a wave of his hand.

She cocked her head to the side. "What shall you do today?"

Blaine shrugged, unsure for a moment. "I shall call Sam? Maybe see what he is dong?"

Santana nodded, fixing her pastel-colored dress, complete with a pink ribbon around the waistline. "Yes, that would be good. Is he not seeing Mercedes today?"

Blaine's shoulders visibly deflated upon hearing this. He forgot Sam had gotten a girlfriend-Mercedes-and they quite often hung out together most days after school. Sometimes ignorant people would cast disgusting looks their way when they held hands, knowing that African Americans could not be with Caucasians, for this wasn't illegal at all, but surely _not_ looked upon. Sam didn't give two shits. He's come to Blaine, countless times, expressing his love and adoration for Mercedes Jones. He was pretty much convinced he was in love. Blaine was happy for him.

But, quite often, Blaine would sigh, unhappy, knowing he could have that same love himself, but he has no one.

Yet.

"Yes, yes he might see her today. I might go tend to the horses or even take Lancelot for a ride." Blaine said, his face cheering up a little.

Santana pursed her lips. "Blaine Devon, you better be _careful._ Have you not learned Lancelot is not trained well just yet?" She reprimanded him with a wave of her finger, tsking.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'll be ok, sister." A pause."Go. She's waiting for you. I'll cover for you until noon." He said softly, grabbing her hands in his own.

She smiled. "Thank you, brother. I shall be back in time for lunch." She pecked him again on his olive-skinned cheek, and squealed as she skipped away with excitement.

Blaine smiled, but lowered his eyes to the floor. "Someday, Blaine, someday. Just you wait. Patience."

He _had_ to keep telling himself this.

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt Hummel wiped his sweaty brow for the umpteenth time that day, and it wasn't even 10 am. He frowned as he continued his work, in place for his father. Kurt paused, thinking about his father's health. He couldn't lose his other parent.

Not again.

Kurt gently placed the saddle on the Anderson's palamino horse, smiling sweetly at the calm and beautiful horse. "There, there. You're beautiful, you know that?" Kurt cooed as he ran his pale hand along the horses' smooth backside. Besty quietly neighed as the stable boy kept calming her down more and more.

He was, indeed, very grateful to have this privilege to work for Robert Anderson, even if it was for two weeks. It kept his mind off of school work, the rude and offensive neighbors, calling him derogitory names (every so often with a push or shove, but never any real bruising... _yet,_ Kurt tried _not_ to think about that), and just the constant worrying over his father's health.

Not to mention, he just came out recently, a couple of weeks ago, to his own father, but of course, Burt Hummel always knew. Burt knew since Kurt was three, because all he wanted for his birthday was a sensible pair of heels. So, Kurt took advantage went he wasn't home. He often felt he was going stir crazy, between the home-schooling and caring for his sick father, so the time away from his home was savored.

He also felt alone. Most of the time. Of course, he adored his father, but he really had no one to talk to. Most nights, he was found in his room sniffing a whif of mother's perfume as he did his nightly mosturizer routine, and tried not to cry. He made it. It was hard. But, he had to.

For his father.

xxxK&Bxxx

Blaine whistled, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he made his way to the barn to check on the horses. He inhaled the scent of the early morning dew and smiled. Nearing the barn, he stopped when he heard Besty neighing quietly. His thick and dark eyebrows scrunched in confusion upon hearing this. As he listened to the rather calm horse right outside the barn door, his curious hazel eyes widened as his gaze settled upon a taller boy, gently swaying his slender waist, almost seeming like he was dancing. Blaine's eyes raked up and down this boy's lithe and, apparently gorgeous body, and he found himself licking his lips subconsciously. He shook his head, and prepared to clear his throat. He was pretty sure the boy didn't know of Blaine's, _definitely not_ creeping whereabouts.

Blaine cleared his throat, and the boy startled, Besty backing away a little. Kurt turned around, and his cyan eyes landed on Blaine.

"M-Mr. Anderson, sorry...I-I was just..." Kurt stuttered, blushing a deep red as his eyes narrowed to the ground in shame.

Blaine chuckled, and Kurt looked up. "I am most definitely _not_ Mr. Anderson, for he is my father. I'm Blaine." Blaine came closer, and stuck his hand out for Kurt to shake.

Kurt swallowed, and hesitated, but shook the handsome boy's warm hand, nonetheless. His eyes trailed up to Blaine's gaze, and he said softly, "K-Kurt. H-Hummel." He cleared his throat. "K-Kurt Hummel. I am here for-"

Blaine interrupted. "You're the replacement for those two weeks for your father, yes?" He tried not to frown as Kurt dropped his hand, and immediately Blaine missed the warmth and comfort. _Please tell me you're the new boy helping..._ Blaine thought.

Kurt replied, "Y-Yes, sir..."

So proper. He took a moment to really take in Kurt's clothes. Kurt wore a pair of overalls with a flannel shirt underneath, and Kurt's chestnut hair was perfectly coiffed, and Blaine found himself wishing he could run his fingers through the soft-looking locks. Blaine smiled gently. "No sir, here, Kurt. Just call me Blaine, please."

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered softly.

Blaine's stomach clenched (in a good way) and his heart sped up as Kurt said his own name as if he were born to say it. He cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I'll let you get back to it. Please, let me know if you need anything, Kurt."

A look of confusion flashed across the pale boy's face for a moment before answering. "O-Ok...Thank you..."

"I am not my father. Believe me. I will help you if you need it." Blaine tried to explain. "I know he can be...mmmm what's the word..." Blaine paused, tapping his chin with his finger.

"Harsh?" Kurt said bluntly. A hand flew to his mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry!" He muttered from behind his slightly shaking hand.

"Kurt, it's ok. I am not fond of my father. Most days, actually." Blaine muttered, running his hands along his black suspenders, suddenly feeling angry. He'd rather not talk about Robert Anderson, and his...demands. Expectations. Beliefs. Mannerisms.

"I-Is...is everything ok?" Kurt asked in genuine concern, pursing his lips, and his hand dropped back to his side.

"It's fine. I'll leave you be." Blaine said with a wave of his hand, shaking his head and snapping out of his thoughts.

Kurt frowned. "O-Of course. I shall start to barrel the hay, then."

Blaine merely nodded. He hesitated, and left Kurt to do his chores, his heart feeling heavy as he left the barn. He sighed and checked his watch, noting the time at just a little after ten am. His mind drifted to Santana. _She has about an hour and a half left. I hope she's ok..._ Blaine thought, heading back towards his house. _I think I'll engage in a good book or call Sam. See what he's up to today..._ Blaine thought happily, immediately perking up. He skipped his way to his front door, totally unaware of a certain blue eyed boy smiling timidly from behind the barn door.

A/N: Continue or? Please review? :)

-Marianne xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Stable boy, part two for your enjoyment. :)

Warnings: Derogitory name calling, swearing...I think that's it. No beta, all mistakes my own.

I don't own glee. I wish I did. :P

Chapter 2

Happily whistling a tune Blaine knew of, he walked in and stopped short, seeing his father talking on the phone in an angry tone. Blaine tensed his jaw and walked towards the fridge for a glass of cold milk instead.

Robert Anderson stopped mid conversation, held up a finger as he saw his son, and mumbled a harsh goodbye. "Blaine, where is your sister? We must go."

 _Okaaay, why are you even HOME, father?! Shit, shit, shit!_ Blaine's heart sped up and palms started sweating profusely in anticipation. He checked his pocket watch. 10:33 am. He thought of something quick. He had to. "Father, she is tending to the cows this early morning for extra milk." Blaine answered smoothly, and surprisingly with a straight face.

"Go fetch her, boy." He replied with a wave of his hand in dismissal.

 _Fetch?! You asshole!_ Blaine thought angrily, and he gritted his teeth.

"Blaine. Go." He demanded.

Blaine nodded numbly and left. He balled his fists when he went out the door, heading towards the barn to prepare a horse. Preferably Betsy. Opening the barn wooden doors loudly in rage, his demeanor completely changed upon seeing Kurt _dancing? was he dancing again? oh god..._ swaying those deliciously sinful hips. Kurt squeaked as he heard the loud bang of the doors opening, and his face turned beet red. "M-Mr. Anderson! I-I'm so s-sor-"

"J-Just Blaine..." Blaine breathed out, once again studying the beauty of one Kurt Hummel.

Kurt nodded frantically. "O-Of course! B-Blaine..." Kurt murmured, and he lowered his cyan eyes to the ground.

 _You're so beautiful..._ Blaine thought as he stared at the flustered and blushing boy.

"D-Did you need h-help?" Kurt spoke softly. He kept his eyes lowered in shame.

"I need a horse." Blaine blurted.

Kurt looked up and raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "O-Ok?"

Blaine shook his head out of his trance. "Sorry. My father wishes me to _fetch, "_ Blaine spat that word as if it was a disease, "my sister. She resides at the lake with her lady."

Kurt forced a smile. "Ok, I understand. You must go then, Blaine."

"Ride with me, please, Kurt?" He blurted out, yet again.

Kurt gasped. "S-Sure...?"

"Good, ok then."

"G-Good."

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine, oh most definitely _not_ smelling him, savoring his scent of just _boy_ and _Blaine_ and everything good in this world as Betsy galloped smoothly towards the lake. Kurt smiled against the short boy's shoulder, and Blaine smirked, knowing this. He felt the way Kurt's face, more specifically his mouth, moved when it turned up into a grin.

As the lake came into view, Blaine said carefully, "Whoa there, there girl, " to Betsy. She slowed her movements, and they both saw Santana tickling Brittany. Brit screamed playfully, running away from Blaine's sister. San caught the adorable blonde, her arms around Brittany's slim waist, and they both fell to the ground, giggling uncontrollably. Santana moved a blonde lock of hair from a flushed Brittany S. Pierce.

Kurt found himself blushing at such an intimate moment. It was confirmed when Santana locked her lips with her girlfriend.

Blaine smiled and cleared his throat. "Sister? Father wishes for you to come home."

"Shit!" Tana swore, bolting up off her now displeased girlfriend, and both of them fixed their hair.

"Why, Tana? Ten more minutes, surely?" Brit asked with a pout.

"Yes, brother, _why_ must we leave now? We have less than an hour..." She drawled.

Blaine just shrugged.

Santana scoffed as she proceeded to put her hair in a neat ponytail. "Fine. I must go." She paused when she spotted Kurt behind Blaine. "Who is this porcelain?"

 _Porcelain? Hmmmm, I like it! Thank you, sis!_ Blaine thought, his heart warmed.

 _Porcelain?! What?!_ Kurt thought, bowing his head behind Blaine's neck, hiding there for good measure.

"Sis, this is Kurt Hummel. He is helping us, please be courteous." Blaine warned.

"I _bet_ he is helping us...or rather you, brother..." She smirked.

"You would make beautiful babies!" Brit spoke up out of nowhere.

Kurt's breathing hitched, and Blaine tensed when he heard. _Sister, shut it, please!_ Blaine thought, and he turned his head to whisper softly to a timid Kurt. "I am terribly sorry. She can be quite blunt. Pay her no mind."

Kurt involuntarily shivered, and he clung to the gorgeous olive boy tighter.

"Rude!" She replied.

"Let's be on our way, yes?" Blaine reminded her.

She sighed. "If we _must..._ "

xxxK&Bxxx

Blaine hopped off first, and patted Betsy calmly. "There, there..."

Kurt stared in fascination.

"Boy!"

Kurt jumpeed to the sound of Blaine's father's booming and demanding voice.

"Father, I am right here. You need not yell." Blaine stated calmly, even though he was far from it. _This would not go well with Kurt..._

"This boy should be tending to that horse, _not_ you, son. Come. We must go." Robert spat, his disapproving glare never leaving Kurt.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes, father."

"Where was Santana today, Blaine?" He asked.

Kurt backed away, cowering under this man's deathly look.

"She tended to the cows, sir. Like I told said earlier." Blaine fibbed.

"Good. Come. Let's go." He answered, and left the barn.

Blaine turned around slowly.

There was a deafening and intense silence in the barn; they could both feel it.

Blaine spoke first. "Kurt...I..."

"Go. I shall continue my chores. Have a better day, Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"B-But Kurt..."

"Go..." Kurt backed away, hands gesturing for the shorter boy to leave.

Blaine pursed his lips and nodded.

When Kurt watched father and son walk away, he heard Robert hissing, "You are NOT to hang around that fag, son. I forbid it!"

Kurt's lower lip trembled, and he sunk to the ground, heart feeling hollow and pained from Mr. Anderson's cruel words.

Review? :):)

-Marianne xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First and foremost, KUDOS to The Surpreme Court! Marriage Equality for ALL! *busts out with my gay pride flag* Amazing! Nothing else to say, really. Enjoy this next installment of stable boy. I'm trying really hard to update Love Me Like You Do, but that one, specifically, is time consuming. I'm sorry, I'm trying. Life with two kids is hard. Read on! :)

No beta, all mistakes my own. I do not own glee or these boys. Only in my dreams.

Warnings: Mentions of rasicism, swearing

Chapter 3

Blaine closed his bedroom door, and fell on his bed with a _thump!_ He rested his forehead on his hands, now clasped together, and he thought to himself. _Father, screw you. I like Kurt. I really do not care what you think anymore. I'm getting sick and tired of this. He is a GOOD person._

"Is that so, Blaine?"

Blaine gasped, and jumped, turning around to see his mother smiling shyly with her arms folded across her light blue apron. "Mother? I'm sorry?"

"You think highly of this Kurt, yes?" She whispered softly, nearing his bed.

He swallowed, and looked down at his dark blue duvet, now starting to mindlessly pick at the perfectly sewn hem. "Did I say that aloud?"

"You did."

"Shit." He sighed.

"Language." She scolded.

He visibly winced upon her authorative voice. "Sorry, ma. There is nothing wrong with him! Why can't father _see_ that?"

She sighed, and looked out his window into the distance at the sun, now starting to set. The sky was a beautiful hue of pinks, oranges, and bits of red, all surrounding the yellow sun. "I do not know, son. I suppose he will never come around."

Blaine scooted closer to his mother, and immediately loved her warm embrace. He stared at the floral pattern on her apron, some of the fabric coated in flour, and other cooking oils and food residue. "Mother?"

"Mmm?"

"M-May I go down t-to the lake tomorrow afternoon? I wish to have time to think." He fibbed, already wanting to see the beautiful stable boy again.

"Blaine..." She said tiredly. "I do not think this is wise..."

Blaine slumped against her in defeat. _She is not stupid. Of course she would know I want to see Kurt..._ Blaine frowned.

"...But, I suppose you may..." She kept on, a sweet and understanding smile on her face.

Blaine sat up straighter upon hearing this. He grinned wide up at her. "Really?"

"But, Blaine, you cannot tell your father. I cannot get caught fibbing for you. You _must_ understand this." She said stern, and as she shook her head, her dark brown curls atop her head bounced slightly with the movement.

"I-I promise! Mother, _thank you!_ Thank you!" He breathed out, and proceeded to give her a big hug.

"Blaine?" Maria asked.

He stared at her with big and concerned hazel eyes. "Yes, ma?"

"You are gay, are you not?" She whispered, eyeing the door, now slightly ajar in fear of Robert Anderson eavesdropping.

Blaine's eyes widened, and his breath sped up. His gaze followed his mother's, leading to the door. "H-How did y-you...?" He trailed off softly.

"Oh, Blaine, dear. I see the way you look at him. Like he hung the stars and the moon _just_ for you." She said understandingly.

"D-Do not tell..." Blaine said fearfully, and she interrupted.

"I won't. I will cover for you until two pm tomorrow. Do not make me regret this." She reprimanded.

Blaine choked out what was between a sob and a excited laugh, and nodded his head quickly. "I must tell Kurt in the morning of our plans."

"Yes, Blaine, I expect you to do it tonight, though." Maria winked at her lovestruck son.

xxxK&Bxxx

"Boy! Dinner time!"

Blaine grimaced when he heard his father's booming voice from downstairs. He sighed and got up, heading downstairs to eat. Tonight was meatloaf. Blaine's favorite.

He smiled as he saw Santana already at the table with his mom, now setting down the roasting pan of hot and delicious meatloaf. The smell filled the entire house, and Chanelle mewed quietly next to her cat bed. She settled down on the white fluff comfortable pad, and closed her eyes, snoring away minutes later.

"San, Ma, Father." Blaine said politely, and took his seat gracefully.

"Eat up. Tomorrow is a big day for us." Robert said.

Blaine raised a bushy eyebrow, spooning veggies on his plate. "Big day? What of this big day, father?"

"Do not ask questions, son. Eat." Robert repeated.

Blaine swallowed nervously and looked over to his mom with a pleading look.

"Sweetie, Blaine has plans tomorrow with Sam. They are to go fishing up the road a ways." Maria started.

"Fishing?" Robert drawled.

Blaine nodded hard. "Y-Yes sir. Sam and I have had this planned for quite some time."

Santana stared at her plate, pushing a piece of broccoli around, avoiding her family's gaze.

"I do not like his girlfriend, Blaine. She does not belong here. Or with him."

Silence.

Blaine mumbled something under his breath, and he looked up to see his mother frantically shaking her head no. Thankfully, this went unoticed by Robert, who was reading the newspaper.

"What did you say, boy?"

Blaine shook his head quickly. "Nothing, sir. I wish to go." He poked at a slice of meatloaf, and tried again. "Of course, if it is ok with you, yes, father?"

Robert rolled his eyes and grunted, "Fine. You WILL be back at noon."

Blaine bit his lip. "I-Is two ok? Ma said two pm was ok..."

"Two pm. Now _eat._ "

Blaine's heart danced on the inside and his stomach did flip flops, thinking about the fact that he'll be seeing _Kurt_ tomorrow at the lake. He ate the rest of his food with a smile, and was quick to obey when his father demanded of him washing dishes by hand, as Maria sat Santana down to braid her hair.

After 20 minutes of scrubbing, rinsing, and tediously drying dishes, he announced suddenly he was stepping out to go to the barn to tend the horses hay for their nightly snack.

As he wiped his hands on his pants, he headed out the door, towards the barn, not looking back.

As he ran the way there, his heart pounded rapidly in his chest as he thought of a certain and familiar pair of cyan eyes staring right back at him. He opened the red barn doors a little _too quickly,_ and he stopped short, gasping at the sight of Kurt, bent down, filling water for Betsy and Lancelot.

His mouth suddenly became dry at such a beautiful sight of Kurt's fit supple ass, oh good god he was gonna be the death of Blaine, and Blaine shook his head. He licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"Kurt. You are still here?"

Kurt jumped to Blaine's sweet honey-like voice. He slowly turned around and wiped his brow. _Why is he here? Surely I heard Mr. Anderson telling him to stay afar from me yesterday..._ "M-Mr. Ander-"

"Blaine." _He seems distraught. Are you ok, Kurt?_ He thought with a quick frown.

"B-Blaine..." Kurt mumbled, eyes narrowing to the ground with a slight blush. "I am...still here, I mean. I am leaving shortly. I need to fill water for your horses." He said humbly, now risking his eyes back up to Blaine.

Blaine smilied adoringly. "Ok. I wish for you to do something for me tomorrow at the lake, yes?"

"Sure. What?" Kurt asked softly.

 _Fuck, he's so innocent. I bet you if I told him to bend his ass over the horses stall so I could fuck his pert ass he'd oblige..._ Blaine whimpered at the thought and Kurt gave a confused look his way. "We have some work for you to do at the lake tomorrow. Ride with me down there at 9 am?"

Kurt nodded. "Y-Yes, sir..."

Blaine bit his lip and held in a desperate moan as he felt his cock stir. "Good, yes. Great."

Silence.

"B-Blaine?"

"Mmm?" He never took his eyes off of Kurt's lithe frame, honey amber eyes raking over every inch he desires to cherish and kiss. _Soon._

"Is there anything else you would like for me to do before I head home to my father?" Kurt asked shyly.

 _Kiss me._ "I-I..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Y-Yes?" He breathed out.

"I-I think I am fine now. You may go when you complete. Thank you, Kurt." Blaine said lowly.

Kurt shivered at the way Blaine said his name, and he pursed his lips. "Ok, sure. Sweet dreams, Blaine."

Blaine noticed Kurt's body shivering and came closer. "Stay warm tonight, yes? It is to be chilly out. Would you like one of my coats?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine and answered a little too quickly. "Please!" _I want to smell you when I sleep tonight._

Blaine laughed and Kurt's heart skipped a beat. Kurt wiped his hands on the spare rag he held.

"Come. Follow me." He said, and offered his hand out for the pale boy to take.

Kurt didn't hesitate.

He led Kurt to the section where all winter and warmer coats were hung up properly, and said, "Ah yes, here we go." He let go of Kurt's hand, and he tried to ignore the feeling of emptiness as their hands parted. He instantly missed the boy's warmth. He handed his jacket to Kurt, and Kurt took it gracefully, putting it on.

"Thanks, Blaine. You are very kind. How shall I repay you?"

 _Kiss me? Hold me? Hug me? Touch me?_ "No need. I will be here at 9 sharp, and we'll take Betsy to the lake for more work."

 _I don't care how much work you give me, as long as it's with you, Blaine._ "Sure. Ok. Sleep well."

"I will now." Blaine breathed out, his eyes studying Kurt's. And with that, he nodded his head once, and left the barn.

He was happy.

He had a plan.

He was going to see _Kurt_ tomorrow.

Review? :) Also, if you have any ideas, I'm up for suggestions. Let me know!

-Marianne xoxoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again! :) I hope everyone is well, I'm STILL recooperating from Thursday. I met Chris AGAIN this year and ASDFGHJKL. He remembered me (from my llama backpack I got him last year) and I told him he was beautiful and he giggled and blushed for me. Life complete. Anyhoo, please enjoy amazing Klaine times at the lake! WOOHOO! :D

No beta, all mistakes my own.

Warnings: Derogatory name-calling, swearing

Chapter 4

As the sun came up, Blaine woke up to the sounds of the early morning birds chirping outside. He peeked an eye open and suddenly grinned, knowing exactly what today would entail.

Kurt.

He was going to see Kurt down at the lake today. He sighed dreamily, gazing up at his ceiling, and rested the back of his head on the palms of his hands. He felt his heart race excitedly as he already planned on what he would do with Kurt. A picnic? Grabbing perfect granny smith and red delicious apples of the nearby apple tree? Or perhaphs both FOR the picnic? Watching ducks swim calmly in the lake? He debated on staying all day, into the night, to gaze up at the stars with Kurt, but then decided against it, _knowing_ his father would not approve.

He has to be back by two pm. He only had so much time with Kurt. But, he would take _any_ time over _nothing._

"Boy, wake up."

Blaine jumped to the sound of his father barging into his room, searching for something. Or what appeared to be searching for something. He slowly sat up, groaning, and his hazel eyes met his father's intense ones. _Moment ruined. Fuck._

"Are you in pain, boy? You should stay home. Help that faggy kid tend the horses..." Robert mumbled the last part under his breath.

Blaine felt angry already, balling his fists beneath the sheets, and it wasn't even seven am. "No, no father, I am well. I am _fine,_ I assure you. I slept wrong, is all..." Blaine replied quickly. _I'll be DAMNED if you ruin my day, father._

"Get dressed. I must call Sam to let him know you are preparing for fishing." His father grunted, throwing Blaine's clothes and other items around.

Blaine rushed out, "No! I-I will call Sam when I am surely finished. That is ok, father. You should go to work. What are you searching for?"

"Nothing, nothing, boy." His father fibbed. "I will leave you to it. I expect you back by two pm, son. I mean it. _No_ funny business." He checked his watched, and his eyebrows rose upon seeing the time. "I am late..." And with that, he rushed out of Blaine's room without a goodbye.

Blaine sighed, picking at the hem of his duvet. _Have a good day to you, too, father._ He got up, got dressed in his dark trousers with suspenders, a plain white shirt underneath. He decided to tame his wild mass of thick dark unruly curls today with slightly less gel, instead of gelling his hair completely. He got his shoes on, hurried downstairs, and stopped short upon seeing Santana.

"Good morning, Blainey." She smirked devilishly, knowing his plans.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "And to you, too, sister. Why are you smiling at me like a loon?"

"Why must you LOOK like a loon?" She countered with a giggle.

Blaine scoffed, and headed for the fridge for a glass of milk. "You _know_ of my plans, San. Do not tell father..." He poured his glass.

"I won't, you _know_ this. You know I did this last week; you MUST know how I feel now...to be so in love..." She swooned dramatically.

Blaine choked on his milk. "W-What...?!" He turned around.

"Blainey, it's ok. I will not tell pa." She said sincerely.

He looked at her warily, and wiped his mouth. He _mostly_ trusted her. He searched her eyes, and found that, indeed, she was being honest. "Thank you. I must go. He awaits for me at the stables with Betsy."

"Be careful." She warned. "I shall see you at two."

He nodded and left, slamming the door. On his way outside to the barn, he noticed his father's car, has indeed, gone to work. He breathed a sigh of relief. He made his way to the barn with a smile, determined to start his day.

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt wringed his hands nervously as he sat on a barrel of hay, waiting for Blaine. He was nervous. Edgy. Especially with his intimadating father. He inhaled a deep breath as he watched Betsy calmly eating her morning breakfast. He smiled as his mind drifted back to the handsome boy. _I wonder what work he must have me tend to at the lake? Surely, nothing too tedious? I do not care. I want to spend all time with this amazing boy._ Kurt blushed a deep red, snuggling warmly into Blaine's jacket from last night. He sniffed the aroma of cedar, raspberry something, and a hint of cinnamon.

The barn door opened, and Blaine walked in, his honey eyes lighting up immediately upon seeing Kurt ( _is...is he flushed? Cold?_ Blaine thought worriedly) sitting down quietly. "Good morning, Kurt. I trust that you slept well, yes?"

Kurt got up a little too quickly and swallowed as he took in Blaine's appearance. _His...his hair is curly! Ahh, he is the death of me!_ Kurt shook his head when Blaine was obviously waiting patiently for his response, and Kurt forgot Blaine had even ASKED him a question. "I-I did...yourself?"

"Very well, thank you." He smiled generously. "Are you ready to leave?"

"I am...what do you have me to do today at the lake, Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, as Blaine was quick to grab Betsy, now neighing in contentment from her morning oats.

"You shall see. Patience."

Kurt nodded frantically, and they set off.

xxxK&Bxxx

As they neared the lake, Kurt's heart hammered in his chest at the mere thought of spending the day with _Blaine,_ even if it was just chores. Betsy came to a stop, and Blaine dismounted her, holding his hand out for Kurt to take.

Kurt smiled, and hopped down, almost colliding with the goregous and wealthy boy. He lifted his head up, and was immediately hooked into those joyous, honey colored orbs, oh so close to his own cyan ones. He gulped, "T-Thank you."

Blaine blushed and only nodded. "Come."

Kurt followed, and saw a red and white checkered blanket, with a woven wicker basket on top, about three feet from the sparkling water. Kurt's eyes lit up upon seeing a couple of ducks wading gently in the lake. "Wow. This is very nice."

Blaine hummed.

Kurt snapped out of his trance, and turned to Blaine. "What will you have me do first?"

"Ah, yes, Kurt. Right. Well, I need you to go sit on that blanket, there. Wait for me, yes?" Blaine said kindly. "I need to get something first."

Kurt looked slightly confused, but did as he was told. He headed over to the blanket, and sat down comfortably, indian-style, admiring the ducks, other horses, and cows off in the distance.

Blaine quickly tied Betsy around the nearest tree, and smiled when he looked up.

Apples.

It _was_ an apple tree. He jumped, grabbing a few granny smith apples, and three or four red ones. Making his way back over to Kurt, he paused, taking in Kurt for a second. _Beautiful._ "Are you hungry, Kurt?" He asked, sitting down, and handed a green apple to the taller pale boy.

Kurt licked his lips, and took it. "Thank you, B-Blaine. But...I do not understand? Where are the work loads? The tedious chores you have of me to do today?" He asked, looking around as he ate his apple.

Blaine slowly set the rest of the apples down, and started to explain. "I-I..."

Kurt looked back to him, and he wiped his face. "Yes?"

"I wished for us to have a nice picnic today...t-that's all, really..." Blaine stammered, his eyes narrowed at the red delicious apple's stem, suddenly finding it very intruiging.

"But what of your father?"

Blaine looked up. "Do not worry about him. It is j-just us today. I-Is that ok...?"

Kurt slowly swallowed and his eyes never left Blaine's shy ones. all of a sudden, he turned a tint of red, and looked down. "Y-You did this f-for m-me? Why?" Kurt mumbled.

"BecauseIlikeyou."

Kurt's head snapped up, his curelean eyes widening on the confession. "I-I'm sorry? Say t-that again, p-please?"

Blaine took a deep breath. _Just do it. You can do this Blaine..._ "I...uh...l-like you. I actually like y-you alot, Kurt..." Blaine breathed quietly.

Kurt's entire face changed, and he squealed, lunging forward to give Blaine a hug. "I like you, too!" He said softly, into Blaine's olive skinned neck.

Blaine was caught off guard, wrapping his arms around Kurt, everything was Kurt...and his smell...Blaine decided he liked Kurt's smell. He laughed, feeling relieved. "You...you do?"

Kurt backed up, and it was his turn to blush. "Yes, f-for quite some time...I could not tear my eyes away from you that first da- _oomph!"_

Blaine cut him off, gently pressing his lips to Kurt's pink ones, and he wrapped his arm back around Kurt, pulling him closer. Kurt whimpered as Blaine nibbled Kurt's bottom lip, and the taller boy opened his mouth for Blaine. Kurt placed his hand at the nape of Blaine's neck, tugging him impossibly closer. He ran his hands through those dark curls and moaned low in his throat.

"Blaine..." Kurt panted, exposing his long pale neck, and Blaine started to kiss and lick up the beautiful cream colored column flesh.

"Kurt...you taste...magnificent..." Blaine whispered hotly.

Kurt's eyes rolled back and he felt the ache between his legs grow harder.

Both boys jumped back when they heard Betsy neighing louder than normal, and Blaine cursed. "Shit! I am so _so_ sorry Kurt, I should not have done that..."

"I liked it."

Silence.

Blaine looked up and both boys stared at each other for a minute. Blaine loved the way Kurt already looked so debauched, lips swollen from kissing, chest heaving slightly, and his chestnut locks a little bit messed. "I-I liked it too..."

Their moment was ruined when a familiar voice called out, "Hello boys!"

A/N: Frick. I'm sorry, it's late. I have an appointment in the morning, I have to end it here. I'm sorry! I'll definately try to either finish part two tomorrow or sometime this week! Review? :3

-Marianne xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: YAY! Another update! :P Enjoy lovelies! :)

No beta, all mistakes my own. I do not own Glee.

Warnings: None, really. Mentions of some sexual things but? I dunno lemme know if I missed something, please?

Chpater 5

Blaine jumped up like he'd be electrocuted. "Who is tha-"

"Oh, brother, calm yourself before you have a heart attack. It is my girl and I, is all." Santana said cheerfully barging in, with Brittany in tow, holding hands, as if she just didn't completely ruin a special moment.

Kurt blushed, and narrowed his eyes to the picnic basket. He stayed quiet. _What if his sister does not think well of me?_ Kurt thought sadly.

"San, shit...next time let us kno-" Blaine started to say, sighing in relief, but his sister cut him off.

"Language, Blainey. And oh hush, you. Did we interrupt something of great importance?" She smirked as her eyes followed Kurt's prominent red tint across his face and neck.

Blaine _hmmphed_ and cross his arms like a five year old not getting his way, and he sat back on the blanket, next to Kurt. "San, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is my sister." He introduced glumly, rubbing his temples.

Santana gracefully bowed, and Brittany waved excitedly from behind. "Santana, he is a dolphin like myself, yes!" She screeched, pointing at Kurt.

Kurrt looked up, and his expression remained neutral. "I am most certainly _not_ a dolphin..."

"Poreclain," She started, and Kurt squeaked, flabbergasted by the nickname, "are you gay or...?"

"Y-Yes...what of it?" He asked defensively.

Blaine smiled sweetly next to him, and laid his hand comfortingly over Kurt's. Kurt immediately loved the warm contact. His insides jumped with joy.

"That is what she meant, nothing bad, I assure you. What is for lunch?" She changed the subject with a wave of her hand, and she bounced slightly, her eyes lighting up, as her eyes found the basket. She made her way over and plopped down with her girlfriend.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You prepared this food for us?"

Santana innocently replied, "Me? Oh no, of course not..."

Brittany whispered to Kurt, scooting closer, "She totally did, you know. I do like your hair, Kurtie. It looks so soft..."

Kurt's cyan eyes widened upon hearing _her_ nickname in comparison to Blaine's sister's, and immediately thought highly of it. He paused before deciding he, in fact, DID like this girl, Brittany. "T-Thank you?"

"You are very welcome!" She chirped, grabbing the basket, and rummaging through it's food contents. "Kiwi! Bananas! This is my favorite, yum!" She turned to Kurt, now serious, "You see, my cat, Lord Tubbington is on a new diet. He LOVES peanut butter and banana sandwiches! It is to help of his disgusting smoking."

Kurt held in a giggle.

Blaine looked bewildered for a moment. "San, where did you find of this girl?" He asked wary, pointing to the giddy and adorable blonde.

His sister was quiet a second before she spoke. "She found me." She turned and gave Brittany a chaste kiss on her pink lips.

The blonde hummed, obviously satisfied. "It is true. OH! Ducks!" She suddenly bounced up, and ran down to the lake to admire the ducks in the water.

Kurt actually _did_ let out a giggle this time, and San sent him a glare. "What is so funny?"

Kurt snapped his mouth shut, replying, "N-Nothing."

Santana popped a banana slice into her mouth, licked her fingers, and said, "Blainey, I love this boy. Please keep him for a long time."

Blaine blushed and Santana smiled, getting up to follow her girlfriend to the lake, leaving just the two of them alone yet again. "I am sorry, Kurt. She is...very..."

"Blunt, yes?" Kurt started, and slapped a hand over his mouth with a horrified look on his face. "'M sr'y..." He mumbled from behind his pale hand.

Blaine chuckled, and Kurt loved the sound, his heart starting to calm down. "It is fine. Remove your hand, so I can see your beautiful face."

Kurt gasped, but removed his hand, nonetheless. "Blaine..." He breathed out.

"Yes?"

"Y-you are...amazing..." Kurt said, cocking his head to the side.

"I am speaking only the truth." Blaine said, confusion on his face.

Kurt scooted closer, and Blaine took some sliced kiwis out, and looked at Kurt for a moment. "May I?"

Kurt only nodded.

As Kurt opened his mouth for the delicious seedy green fruit, his eyes never left the hazel ones as Blaine fed him. Kurt chewed slowly, and some juice dribbled down his chin, and he laughed in embarrassment.

"Here, let me..." Blaine whispered, coming closer.

Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine proceeded to gently lick up the juice, then leaving small peppering kisses along Kurt's chin, elicting a moan from the younger boy.

"Better, yes?" Blaine said lowly.

Kurt's cock stirred, and he gulped and nodded his head hard. "Y-Yes..."

"Good." Blaine said, his eyes searching for something in Kurt's surprised, dark and lustful eyes. This time, Blaine grabbed a banana slice and Kurt looked down at the yellow fruit, and let out a laugh.

As Kurt took the banana, he moan teasingly as he savored the fruit in his mouth, and licked his lips. "So delicious."

Blaine could only stare at Kurt's perfect plump lips, his tongue darting out, and Blaine grunted low in his throat, having to shift from the uncomfortable ache between his legs. "Kurt..."

"Mmmhmmmm?" Kurt hummed around the remaining bits of banana in his mouth, licking his fingers, clearly oblivious to Blaine's mood at the moment.

"You are so _perfect..._ " Blaine said softly, eyes fixated on his mouth, hands, fingers, and oh _god_ Blaine was so turned on.

Kurt abruptly stopped, and coughed, then cleared his throat. "T-Thank you, I must say the same to you."

"How many days must you help with our farm, Kurt?" Blaine asked his voice wavering a bit, whilst trying to keep the sadness out of his voice, but failing miserably.

Kurt looked up from the finger food perfectly made ham and cheese sandwiches, on wheat toast, and he frowned. "I...uhm, I think it is 10 days, Blaine. Why do you ask?"

"N-No reason...let us just enjoy this time together, yes?" He smiled, helping Kurt place the rest of the food on the blanket on white decorative napkins. He took out bits of cantaloupe, honeydew, and various vegetables such as carrots sticks, cucumbers, and cheese cubes in containers.

"O-Ok..." Kurt forced a smile, knowing his time spent with Blaine, _what_ time he HAS to spend with Blaine, this gorgeous, kind and generous boy, was quickly going by.

His heart lurched in his chest, stomach doing unpleasant summersaults, and he knew one thing for sure.

He did _not_ want to go home.

He did _not_ want to leave Blaine.

Review? :*:*

-Marianne xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Super duper long chapter, enjoy lovelies! Please feel free to review, follow, favorite, and review, if you so wish to. No pressure or anything. ;) I am proud to say this'll be 15 chapters, with an epilogue. :D And tally ho! :)

Warnings: none, really. Mentions of Blaine's dipshit father, just once, though.

Chapter 6

As Blaine walked Kurt back to his father's property, their hands swinging comfortably between each other, he smiled, feeling his heart race at the contact of Kurt. "Would you meet my friends, Kurt?"

Kurt stopped and immediately wrapped his arms protectively around his narrow torso. "They w-will like m-me? Are y-you sure of this?" Kurt asked, hesitant.

Blaine gave a reassuring smile, and grabbed Kurt's arms slowly from around his midsection, his thumb caressing the top of Kurt's poreclain hands. "You are so adorable when you worry. Do not worry, darling. They will like you, I am sure of this."

Kurt swallowed, and blushed at the term of endearment, but still didn't seem all that convinced.

"You do not believe me? Why?" Blaine asked, his head cocked to the side, trying to understand.

Kurt just shrugged. "I am insecure, you know of this, Blaine."

And, yes, Blaine _did_ know of this, he just couldn't figure out _why._ "But you are a true beauty. I see it. Why can you not?" Blaine questioned softly, engulfing the younger boy in a warm hug.

Kurt sighed, his body immediately sagging in Blaine's arms, feeling the tension slowly leave his body.

"I must go. I will see you here at the barn at dawn, yes?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's pale neck, smelling just... _Kurt._

Kurt shivered in response to Blaine's honey-like voice. "Yes, of course. I can not wait. Sleep well, Blaine." Kurt smiled, his ears and neck now a tint of red.

"Trust me, I can not wait, either." Blaine said softly, his hazel eyes searching Kurt's face. He pressed his lips against Kurt's, their lips sliding together perfectly. "I will meet you here at the barn at 7:30. Good dreams, Kurt."

Kurt bit his lip as he watched a content Blaine walk towards his home, out of sight, settling down for the night.

xxxK&Bxxx

As the sun started to rise at dawn, the small bit of sunlight peeking in through Blaine's window, it lit up his room, just a little, and Blaine peeked an eye open upon hearing his father's vehicle quietly driving away. Smiling and snuggling deeper under his large purple duvet, he stared up at his ceiling and thought of Kurt. _Surely he must like Sam and Mercedes. They will like him, I know of it. Who would not? He is such a beauty to look at. And he's mine._ Blaine smirked as his thoughts of the tall perfect teen invaded his mind. He yawned, rubbed his eyes, and sat up, already contemplating what his outfit would be for today. _It should not matter. I am most sure that Kurt would still be fond of me, no matter the clothes I wear._ He grinned as he pulled back the duvet, getting out of bed to prepare himself a bath.

He couldn't wait to see his Kurt today.

xxxK&Bxxx

"Mother, you remember me and brother's plans for today, yes?" Santana asked, digging into Sunday's breakfast. Every Sunday morning, Maria wakes up to cook a very nice breakfast, usually consisting of fried eggs, wheat toast, 2 slices of ham, and a glass of both milk and orange juice.

Maria smiled at her daughter. "I do, San. Your father is gone, not to return until nearing dusk." She laid her hand over San's as the younger girl squeaked with excitement. "I must say, I am very fond of that Brittany. Is Kurt to be with you and Blaine today as well?"

"He is, ma! Good morning!" Blaine said cheerfully, bounding down the stairs, and he kissed his mother on the cheek. "Father is not here? I thought I heard him leave." Blaine looked around catiously, just to check, and straightened his blue vest. He chose a simple white button up with a blue vest over it, his denim jeans rolled up to the top of his ankles, and his brown loafers. He pulled his black comb out of his vest pocket, smoothing out his gelled hair with a smile.

"He is son. When am I to meet this Kurt, hmmm?" Maria teased, placing her chin in her hand coyly, and Santana chuckled from beside her.

Blaine paused. "Today, if you must." He grinned playfully. He sat down, stealing a slice of ham from his sister's plate. "Thank you, sister."

"You are kindly welcome, Blainers." She deadpanned.

Blaine hummed noncommitally, and wiped his hands on a nearby napkin. "And father returns when?" His worried hazel eyes searched his mother's.

"Dusk." she simply said, with a wave of her hand. She shrugged, "Do not worry children. I will cover for you. Go on. Please return by 4:00. And be careful." She replied, smoothing out her dirty kitchen apron.

San squealed again, hopping up to put her shoes on. Blaine bit his lip, and took his mother's hands in his own. "Thank you, ma. You must meet him; he means alot to me."

Maria raised a dark eyebrow. "This must be serious?"

Blaine blushed, and Maria nodded, knowing for sure, it was serious. "Go on son." He kissed her cheek, and both said goodbye on their way out. They made their way to the barn.

Brittany ran into Santana's arms, murmuring a hello. Blaine's entire face lit up when he saw Kurt, and he immediately gave him a hug, tucking his face away into the pale boy's neck. He looked into Kurt's cyan eyes and questioned in a hushed voice, "Are you ready?"

Kurt nodded quietly, and he pressed a sweet chaste kiss to the shorter boy's lips.

They set off, meeting up with Sam and Mercedes.

xxxK&Bxxx

Blaine walked up to the shaded apple tree, and he smiled upon seeing Mercedes and Sam chatting adamantly. He squeezed Kurt's hand as they walked closer. Brittany and Santana followed suit.

"Blaine! You are early!" Mercedes chirped, standing up to dust off her pastel pale blue dress, and she approached Blaine and Kurt. "And this is Kurt?" She hugged the shorter boy.

"He is. Kurt, meet Mercedes Jones, and Sam Evans is over yonder, under that apple tree." Blaine introduced his Kurt to his friends with a reassuring smile.

"H-Hello." Kurt stuttered out, his eyes lowered to the grass and, suddenly, that rollie pollie was quite interesting.

"You do not have to be nervous around us Kurt. We will not bite." Mercedes chuckled.

"Hard." Sam mumrmured jokingly, coming up behind his girlfriend.

Kurt's eyes went wide and he swallowed.

"Oh hush, trouty mouth. Do not be rude." Santana stated with her girlfriend in tow.

"I have just having fun, Tana." Sam replied with an eyeroll, then walked over to the tree to pick a red delicious apple for Cedes.

"Cedes! I must tell you about Lord Tubbington's newest discovery!" Brittany suddenly exclaimed, running up to the African American diva. "We recently discovered space! Come! Let's sit."

Mercedes giggled, and followed the bubbly blonde to sit on the orange colored blanket, already neatly laid out on the grass.

"Do not listen to Sam, Kurt. He means no harm. He jokes alot." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, earning a shiver from the taller boy.

"I s-see."

Blaine hummed in contentment, wrapping his arms around Kurt's lithe waist.

"I am Sam. Sam I am. But I do not like green eggs and ham..." Sam played again, sticking his hand out.

Kurt just blinked at him.

Sam's smile fell, and he started to explain quickly. "I am a Dr. Suess fan. Do you know of his books, Kurt?"

"I do! Yes." Kurt said with a small smile at his lips. He stuck his hand out for the blonde boy to take. He leaned back into Blaine's warm and comforting grip.

"Let us sit then." Sam suggested, gesturing to the blanket for Blaine and Kurt to take a seat.

"Baby, slow down. We all know how excited you are for Lord Tubbington." Santana grinned as she took a place by her entergetic girlfriend.

"You have very eerie friends, Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispered, as Blaine led them near the trunk.

"Are you complaining?" Blaine chuckled, pinching Kurt's side, and sat down, his back resting against the tree trunk.

Kurt squealed, turning crimson, and sat down. "Never."

"Good," Blaine said softly, and he held his arms out.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but sat down nonetheless. Smirking, he once again, rested against Blaine's chest as the shorter boy spread his legs wider, waiting for Kurt to get comfortable.

"Better?" Blaine whispered lowly in Kurt's ear, his hot breath making Kurt's insides turn to mush, and Kurt suddenly got a familiar heat in his lower belly.

Kurt swallowed, his eyes never leaving Blaine's hazel ones. "It is always better with you next to me."

Blaine's eyes widened, and he turned a faint red, and nuzzled his face into the crook of Kurt's pale neck. He playfully nosed at Kurt's hairline, and Kurt squirmed with a small giggle.

"Save it for the bedroom, brother." San smirked.

Blaine scoffed. "You are mean."

Kurt's ears and neck turned tomato red.

"You are going to scare my boyfriend away. Shut up, sister." Blaine frowned.

Kurt tensed in Blaine's arms. _Boyfriend? Is that what he would like to me to be? We have not talked about this yet._ Kurt turned around, facing Blaine.

"I am so sorry, Kurt! Was that too muc-" Blaine started to question, his voice frantic.

"No!" Kurt hurried to say. "I-I would love to be yours, Blaine. If y-you will h-have me?" He said, his eyes watching Blaine intently lick his lips.

"That is _not_ even a question, Kurt Hummel." He cooed, pressing his lips to Kurt's, their lips sliding smoothly together.

"So, Kurt, tell us of yourself." Mercedes said, biting into her apple.

Once they parted, he cleared his throat. "I am 16. My father is very ill at the moment; I work for M-Mr. Anderson," Kurt cringed at Blaine's father, remembering the way the man looked at Kurt that first day, walking away with a wave of his hand, mumbling cruel words in a gruff voice. "My father helps me with school, when he is able. I am home-schooled."

Mercedes smiled and nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"M-My mother passed when I was 8, s-so it is just me and my father. I do love it here." Kurt mumbled the last part, talking about Blaine specifically.

"Here or here because of my brother?" Santana spoke up, braiding Brittany's hair.

Blaine cleared his throat, giving his sister _the look,_ and leaned forward. "Do not mind her, Kurt. She knows not what she speaks of."

Kurt gulped. "O-Ok..." _But, I think I love you, Blaine..._ He shook his head, proceeding. "Uhm, I l-love to sing..."

"Wait. You sing? I must hear sometime! As do I! This is magnificent!" Mercedes gushed, clapping her hands together. "I am in church choir."

"I sing in the shower." Brittany said, out of the blue.

San bit her lip knowingly.

"Yes, I am a countertenor."

Silence.

"You are? Will you sing for me?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt turned and said, his eyes never leaving Blaine's dark ones, "Sometime, maybe."

"Good. I would very much like that." _Very much..._

Kurt whispered, blushing, "I would like that, too."

I have a feeling, my lady here, would do amazing things as a singer." Sam spoke up as he rubbed her shoulder.

Mercedes just nodded in agreement.

"I could very much see this." Kurt answered with a friendly smile.

"I like this boy very much. Keep him around, Blaine." Mercedes said with a wink towards the dapper boy.

Blaine looked longingly at Kurt. "I plan to."

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt decided later that evening, as they both walked back towards the barn, that he likes Blaine's friends, and could definitely get used to them. _I would love to see them again, and soon._

As they both walked hand in hand silently, Blaine suddenly spoke up, "I feel that we are most safe here. Father is not home yet..." He trailed off, squeezing Kurt's hand, and he gestured to the barn, now coming into their sights.

"I agree. Your father can be quite scary..." kurt said honestly.

"Oh Kurt, you do not know the half of it..." BLaine sighed tiredly as he opened the barn door. "I cannot wait to leave this place."

Kurt stopped. "What do you see of yourself in ten years?"

Blaine tapped his chin adorably, thinking about his answer. "Sadly, my father wants me to tend to the farm..."

"What do _you_ want, Blaine Anderson? If you could do anything?" Kurt wondered.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "I love music." He blurted out.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Well, he wasn't expecting _that._ "I would love it if you sang for me sometime...Will you sing for me?" Kurt smirked.

"Hmmm, now _that_ sounds familiar. I wonder where I heard of that before?" Blaine said playfully, tugging Kurt closer, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt giggled, happy once again, to be back in Blaine's warm embrace. "I had a wonderful day with you, Blaine. You are surely one of a kind."

"Thank you for spending the day with me, Kurt Hummel. You are one of a kind as well." Blaine replied, tapping Kurt's nose jokingly.

"Brother! there you are! We must hurry. Father is on his way." Santana hissed from the barn door, nervously glancing back towards the house, waiting for the familiar rumble of his car coming home.

"You must go, Blaine." Kurt said sadly. "Tomorrow is a new adventure for us, yes?" He smiled sweetly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Oh but of course! See you then, Kurt. Same time. Would you like to go horseback riding with me?" Blaine asked, hopeful, his olive-skinned hand gently caressing Kurt's flushed cheek.

Kurt took a deep breath, closing his eyes and savoring his boyfriend's touch. "I never have done it, but I will try. It sounds like fun. Good dreams, Blaine."

"Mmmmhmm, Kurt. As you, too." He said, immediately pressing his lips to Kurt's, savoring the sweet taste of just... _Kurt._ He bit his bottom lip, earning a shuddering whimper from the pale angel. He walked away with a smirk, and his sister huffed in annoyance, nodding her head to bid Kurt a farewell.

Kurt bit his lip, watching them head back home. _I cannot wait for tomorrow! It should be fun!_

Whew! Longer than normal! Review? :)

-Marianne xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Not an update

A/N: Guys! I just wanted to let you know I will be on hold for a while because I got a new job! (I start training the day after I turn 31, January 4th!) I'll be working at a nursing home, so therefore, my updates will be even less...I do know, at this present time, my days off will be Wednesdays and Thursdays, so I'll try my best to update a fic a week. I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting. Life being a mother, with two kids and hubby in the military is hard. I hope you understand. Just...please _please_ try to bear with me...I will most definitely try my best, ok? Escpecially, for all you lovely and devoted readers. Just know that I'll never abandon a fic. I want to try to update Whatever Happened To Saturday Night before Monday! And try to finish it before I start work. It'll only be 3 chapters. :) Muah! Thanks for all your support; I'll update soon! :*

-Marianne xoxox


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yay! Now Stable Boy is updated just for darrechri! You should out her work, guys! :P

Disclaimer: No beta, all mistakes my own. I do not own Glee, Kurt, or Blaine.

Chapter 8

"What are you and that boy of yours doing today, brother?" Santana smirked knowingly, as they walked toward the barn early the next morning. The air was still crisp and Blaine loved this part of the day the most. Well, this and every chance he got to spend with Kurt.

Blaine blushed beet red and kicked the dirt, answering with a quiet mumble, "Today is horseback riding, San. You must stop questioning me in such a way to where it sounds...crude or even innapropriate. It is not like that."

"As of yet..." She finished with an evil chuckle.

Blaine paused and huffed, rolling his hazel eyes.

"Hey, you thought of it, Blainers... _I_ just merely stated it...or even suggeste-" She said, but he cut her off.

"OK! I get it, you mustn't repeat yourself on my account." Blaine replied with a sigh, and they continued their way to the barn. "Oh, Tana, he is just _wonderful..._ he is so intelligent, so kind, he is beautiful..." Blaine gushed.

"Blaine! That is so sweet of you to say!" Kurt squealed, as he heard his _boyfriend!_ ranting about him, and he ran up to the siblings, immediately wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

He hummed, content, and pressed his lips against the boy's olive-skinned neck and lingered there, inhaling his scent for a moment.

"K-Kurt? uh, h-hi!" Blaine murmured, stunned as he held Kurt in his arms. _When did we arrive? How did we get here so quickly?_

"Yes?" Kurt asked shyly, withdrawing from the warm embrace. His eyes found Blaine's tomato red face and smiled.

"I meant it; every word of it, my love." Blaine shrugged like it was no big deal, like he was telling Kurt the weather that day.

"Well, while you two proceed to hump each other...and exchange sweet, sweet loving words..." Santana started and both boys jumped back as if they have been electrocuted. " _I'm_ going to visit my lady...good day poreclain. Brother." She waved and strolled off in search of her blonde girlfriend.

Blaine scoffed and he mumbled under his breath, "And she accuses _me_ of an innapropraite mind..."

"Hmmm? What do you speak of Blaine? What do you mean?" Kurt asked, confused, and scrunching his nose adorably as the pair watched her walk off, a definite bounce in her step.

"It's a looong story, my love..."

xxxK&Bxxx

"There, there, Besty girl..." Blaine cooed, calming the Palamino by gently stroking her brown mane. He put her saddle on.

Kurt watched his boyfriend, leaning up against the wall, and his arms were folded across his lithe frame. "You are so very wonderful with these horses, Blaine. How must you do it?"

"I have been doing this for quite some time now. Mmm, I believe two years, or so..." Blaine answered with a gentle smile in Kurt's direction.

Kurt nodded in acknowledgement.

"Are you ready to leave, my love?"

"But...w-what of Lancelot?" Kurt asked wary, knowing how the entergetic and aggressive animal behaves. He looked around hesitantly for the large horse.

"Oh, it is fine. I will ride him. You will have Betsy, is this ok?" Blaine asked, grabbing both of Kurt's pale hands, but already knowing the answer. He just wanted to double check, prefer to keep his Kurt safe.

"Of course. Shall we?"

"We shall."

xxxK&Bxxx

"Blaine, this is so amazing. Thank you for bringing me here, to this place..." Kurt beamed as he held onto Betsy's reins firmly. He gazed around at the scenery, so much _green,_ he loved it. "It is beautiful here."

"I know." Blaine said chessy, his hazel eyes never leaving Kurt's magnificent profile.

Lancelot started to trot faster, and Blaine pulled on his reins, a determined look on his face.

Kurt smirked from beside him. "I meant the trees and the outdoors, silly."

"I-I know, pffffft." Blaine replied, trying to be confident with a shrug of his shoulders, but Kurt knew better.

"MmmHmm."

They arrived at a nice and secluded area, the sun peeking through the clouds, giving this place a very story-telling fictional look. It was gorgeous, with abundant tulips and sunflowers lining the higher, slightly more elevated rocky areas. The grass was green and every now and then a butterfly or bumblebee would succesfully land on the flowers. Birds chirped up high in the air, and it smelled of fresh rain.

Blaine dismounted first, hopping off of Lancelot, and tied him to a nearby tree. He immediately held his hand out to aid Kurt.

Betsy galloped up to Blaine and Kurt muttered nervously, "Woah, woah, girl...i-it's ok." Kurt said soothingly, and perfected his dismount from the calm Palamino, and took Blaine's hand. Blaine tied up Betsy, as well.

"Let us lay down, love." Blaine requested softly, leading them both to the open clear field. Kurt smiled timidly as Blaine beckoned for the paler boy to rest on his chest. And there they lay, comfortably in each other's arms, happy in each other's company.

It was silent for a moment as both boys stared up at the blue sky, watching birds flying by, probably looking for a nearby worm.

Blaine spoke first. "This is splendid. I love to spend time with you, my love, my Kurt."

Kurt said, "I do understand. I very much feel the same way."

"K-Kurt..." Blaine trailed off nervously, absentmindingly running his fingers against Kurt's arm.

"Yes?"

"I-I..." He tried again, butterflies in his stomache. _I can do this._

This got Kurt's attention, and he sat up, resting on his elbow, and nodded for Blaine to continue.

"Iloveyou."

Kurt swallowed, and felt his heart flutter, in a good way. "I-I love you too, Blaine." Kurt answered without hesitation.

Blaine grinned, leaning forward to steal a kiss from Kurt's cherry lips. He gestured for his boyfriend to lay back down, and together they enjoyed their own little world, just the two of them, oblivious to the outside, real world.

Review? :)

xoxo

Marianne


End file.
